villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Karl (Madagascar)
Karl is a self-proclaimed genius and the secondary antagonist in the All Hail King Julien Netflix series. He is voiced by Dwight Schultz, who also voiced Vulture in Marvel's Spider-Man. Biography Past According to Karl, when he was a child, he was never taken seriously by anyone and his parents always favored his older brother over him. Overtime, Karl grew hateful and became an evil genius bent on being taken seriously by the world around him, building a secret lair in a crashed zeppelin. After hearing rumors about how the lemur king Julien singe-handedly defeated the Fossa, Karl decided that he would destroy Julien in order to finally be respected by the other Fanaloka. Enter the Fanaloka Karl began masterminding several attempts on King Julien's life, however, all his "tests" were foiled by Julien's friends, while he remained mostly oblivious to what was going on. After Julien finally realized everything that had happened to him was not a coincidence, Karl makes for a showdown with the directions on a brochure. However, instead of facing Karl, Julien sends Clover to face him instead, however, unbeknownst to them, Karl had his hissing cockroach Chauncey spy on them and learned everything he needed to know about Clover to defeat and capture her. Karl then tells Julien to face him again, however, he sends Maurice instead, leading to Karl capturing him and yet again requesting Julien to face him. King Julien, wanting to save his friends, makes his way to Karl's lair at a crashed zeppelin where Karl mentions his plans to raise the zeppelin and take over the world with King Julien as his partner. While Karl was ranting about his plans and how not even his own family takes him seriously, King Julien manages to free Clover and Maurice. When King Julien, Clover, and Maurice exit the zeppelin, they are confronted by Karl, who decides to be direct with his actions and prepares to fire a laser at them, however, the balloon carrying the rocks with the wishes that the lemurs wrote for the Sky God Frank falls from the sky and lands on Karl. Seeing his "Surprise Me" wish rock, King Julien took it as a sign that Frank had helped him defeat Karl. Personality Karl is an eloquent yet violent enemy of King Julien's. He obsesses over Julien to the point of leaving deadly traps and appearing in his bedroom late at night, multiple times, without alerting anyone. Despite his ostentatious, flamboyant, and playful nature, Karl seems to be extremely well-trained and subservient in the art of combat, enough so to defeat Clover in a matter of seconds. He seems to have selective hearing, as he ignores a lot of what others say in favor of furthering the conversation. Karl's speech is often ominous, as he ends many of his sentences with "not yet, at least" or "for now". Although Karl exudes an air of confidence, he eventually reveals to Julien that no one has ever taken him seriously and that his older brother was always favored over him. Skills Karl is a talented trap setter, enough so to set various traps for Julien, a lot of which were deadly. Also, he is able to train even the deadliest animals, like crocodiles for example. He is capable of entering Julien's room (and presumably, other places) without leaving any hint of his presence until he wants it to be revealed. He managed to both incapacitate as well as capture Clover in less than a minute and can communicate to a hissing cockroach, Chauncey, who acts as his spy. It is implied, potentially for humor, that Karl has experience in graphic design, as he designed his own font (which he refers to as "Karlvectica"). Karl also has an inexplicable ability to light candles on mental command, though this mostly seems to be for effect. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Predator Category:Madagascar Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Animals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Male